


Stop Hooking Up With the Genm President

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Traumatized after watching Taiga about to do it with the Genm President, Nico takes matters into her own hand.Set after Episode 16. A sequel to"Stop Masturbating to the Genm President".





	

Another person who was not a patient had arrived at Taiga's hospital. From the room she designated as her own on the second floor, Nico saw the Genm President walk through the front door of the hospital. Was he looking for a fight?! Nico clenched her fist at the memory of the Genm President slashing Taiga up and throwing her around like a rag doll. 

Before going off to warn Taiga, she first looked around for her own weapon. One more deadly than the mop she had used in vain; one that could KO the Genm President in one blow. Nico decided on a fire extinguisher and dragged it to the examination room where Taiga waited for patients. 

Taiga was there, and so was the Genm President. As they were standing face to face near the window, Nico crouched low so neither of them could see her. She was too late to warn Taiga, but she was prepared to act as Taiga's back-up. Squatting below the window, she listened to their confrontation and waited for when they would transform and fight each other all over again. 

"Are you looking to die, Genm?" 

"I should ask you that same question. I think you would've noticed by now that I can't die." 

"Yeah, what the fuck? We aren't living in one of your games. Wake up and come back to the real world." 

"If you had followed your own advice, you'll still be a 'real' doctor." 

"Oh, that's low. What do you expect me to do? Give you back the Gashats and cry all the way back to Seto Hospital?" 

"That will do. Where are the Gashats?" 

Now ought to be the time when both of them would draw out their Gamer Drivers and Gashats. Straightening her knees slightly, Nico peered into the examination room to watch them transform. However, what she saw instead was the Genm President sweeping the table clean of Taiga's medical books and examination tools. Nico's heart leaped as the sound of the items crashing to the ground echoed throughout the empty hospital. Since the Genm President was wearing a dark suit, his formal appearance did not match his violent action at all. 

"You!" Taiga shouted. "You're dead to me!" 

"Unlike you, who _obviously_ have much to live for here," the Genm President sneered. 

As Taiga advanced a step closer to the Genm President, Nico turned away and closed her eyes. She imagined them brawling untransformed, landing punches and cracking bones. But all that followed was the sound of something smacking against the table and...groaning? 

Maybe Taiga had shanked the Genm President. Nico dared to peer in again, hoping that she won't have to see any gory bleeding. 

What she saw practically made her eyes bleed. Taiga and the Genm President were kissing each other, when they should be killing each other. They were killing each other just a day ago! Nico wished she could knock out the Genm President with the fire extinguisher, then knock some sense into Taiga. She couldn't even do that, for Taiga had backed the Genm President against the table and made it impossible for Nico to sneak up behind him. 

Why couldn't they fight each other like grown men and not...hump each other like animals in heat? They were grinding against each other so furiously that _something_ rose inside both their pants. Nico cursed for both their crotches to catch fire. 

"Mmm, Taiga," the Genm President moaned in between touching his lips to Taiga's. "Have you been thinking about me?" 

'YES,' Nico mentally answered for Taiga, remembering the time she caught Taiga wanking it to pictures of the Genm President. 

The pictures weren't even dirty ones, which made Taiga's wanking even more sad and pathetic. 

"I bet you've been thinking about me," Taiga replied as he rubbed his cheek against the Genm President's cheek in a totally sad and pathetic way. "I bet you've thought about walking in here and making me bend you over a table." 

"Why did you think I cleared this one?" 

"Hmph," Taiga simply replied, and reached down to unzip the Genm President's pants. "Despite your sick mind, this is one healthy dick."

It was high time Nico went AWOL and leave Taiga alone with his enemy/lover. She almost wished she had knocked _herself_ out with the fire extinguisher from the start, so she wouldn't have to witness what went on in the examination room. While stealing away, she looked back one last time to see Taiga manhandling the Genm President to bend him over the table. She thought she saw a hint of a smile on Taiga's face, which made her sigh instead of screaming like she did last time. 

* * *

The Genm President was indeed a bad habit Taiga had to quit. First masturbating to him, next touching his dick after he messed up the examination room...how much crazier was Taiga going to get? Would he one day decide to marry the Genm President and appoint Nico as his maid of honour? The possibility made Nico want to both laugh and throw the vase of fresh flowers in Taiga's examination room against the wall. 

Nico had to take matters into her own hands. She would have to do it soon before she had to stop an actual wedding. When Taiga left her alone in the hospital to buy some groceries, she sneaked into the room Taiga slept in to confiscate what Taiga needed to hook up with the Genm President. Without it, Taiga wouldn't even think of touching the Genm President's dick, if he knew what's good for him. 

After some rifling around, she found what she was looking for inside the locker which Taiga stored his clothes in. She raised the item towards the light — a small box of condoms. When she looked inside it, she found it to be nearly empty, and wondered if Taiga had more of these. A thorough search of the locker got her two more boxes, each unsealed but with all the condoms still inside. 

Since Taiga had bent the Genm President over the table, he should be the one using these...Nico mentally punched herself for even thinking such a thought. She pocketed the condoms and replaced them with a tiny, white rabbit stuffed toy in the locker. Better this tiny bunny to keep Taiga's company at night than the Genm President. 

Yet Nico's feeling of satisfaction didn't last for the rest of the day. She was taking a break from fuming about M and eating chocolate, when she realized the flaws in her plan of confiscating Taiga's condoms. These flaws were: 

1) The Genm President might bring his own condoms and they can use those; 

2) Taiga might DGAF, do it without a condom and catch an STD; 

3) Worst of all, Taiga might buy new condoms, and use his earnings from his illegal practice to fund his unhealthy sex life. 

Confiscating the condoms alone was not enough. She would have to give Taiga a good talking to and guilt trip him into letting her confiscate the condoms. With her new plan in mind, she took out the condom boxes from her backpack and marched to Taiga's room. 

Taiga happened to be there, standing before his locker. From the tiny bunny he was holding, Nico inferred he had figured out that she had went through his things. 

"Oh, so you took those," Taiga said, looking pointedly at the condom boxes in Nico's hand. "What do you need them for? Are you going to use them yourself?" 

What the...of all things to accuse Nico of! 

"Fool! Pervert!" Nico shouted, stepping onto Taiga's bed and opening one condom box to throw its contents in Taiga's face. "And to think I did it for your own good!" 

"What are you talking about?" Taiga shouted back. "Calm down!" 

To get her to stop, he threw the tiny bunny at her. He shouldn't have done that, for Nico still had lots of condoms to use as projectiles, whereas Taiga had nothing to fight back with. 


End file.
